


Kili Dwarrowdam

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis, the princess of Erebor, had chosen a soldier as her intended and had two children while settled in the Blue Mountains after the destruction of Erebor. Her children were the hope for the wandering Dwarves of Erebor. A son who was the next heir to the throne, and then a daughter; the first Dwarrowdam to be born in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwarrowdam

Dwarrowdam’s weren’t as rare as people thought; to the untrained eye, it was impossible to tell the difference between a male or female Dwarf. However, for a Dwarf, it was easy and no Dwarrowdam was ever mistaken for a male. Dwarves purposely made it impossible for outsiders to recognize their females; if no one knew what they looked like then they couldn’t be targeted. While Dwarrowdam’s weren’t that rare, there weren’t enough of them to risk being recognized. 

Unlike the other races of Middle Earth, the Dwarves never stopped their females from fighting; if a Dwarrowdam wanted to join a battle, she could. They weren’t protected from injuries any more than the males were, but each and every Dwarf fighting with a Dwarrowdam would protect her from a mortal blow, even if it killed them. It would seem stupid to other races that they had so few females and yet let them fight, but no Dwarf would be respected if he let others fight for him and the Dwarrowdam’s had the right to prove themselves.

Every Dwarrowdam had a Protector; usually a brother, or a close cousin. The Protector would never leave the Dwarrowdam’s side, ensuring not only her protection from grave injuries, but also protecting her from any Dwarves that assumed too much. No respectable Dwarf would ever try anything with a Dwarrowdam without her permission, but a Protector was there to ensure that just in case. 

Only family had the right to any contact with a Dwarrowdam; any Dwarf that dared touch her would be risking his life and would lose all of his honour. Since Dwarves only had one true love, a Dwarrowdam would claim her intended by having him braid her hair, she would then return the favour. This act would declare to everyone that the Dwarf in question was her intended and his family became hers; it was an act of betrothal that allowed her new family to get to know her better without losing their respect. 

A Dwarrowdam’s hair was only braided by her family or her intended; no one else would braid it. However, it wasn’t unusual to see a Dwarrowdam without any braids in her hair; some still stuck to the old traditions which meant only her intended could braid her hair, not even family. 

No Dwarf would ever try to force an arranged marriage on a Dwarrowdam; it was always her choice who she would marry, and though it was always a shame when a Dwarrowdam didn’t marry, it was still her choice. She would never be courted; it was up to her to declare her intentions. It was incredibly rare that a male would refuse her; since Dwarves only love once, they tended to fall in love mutually even if they didn’t know it was mutual. 

Dis, the princess of Erebor, had chosen a soldier as her intended and had two children while settled in the Blue Mountains after the destruction of Erebor. Her children were the hope for the wandering Dwarves of Erebor. A son who was the next heir to the throne, and then a daughter; the first Dwarrowdam to be born in a long time. 

Fili had held his little sister when she was born and everyone knew in that moment that he would be her Protector. The care and love he showed her would have been enough, but Kili adored her older brother and he was the only one she would allow to protect her. 

Kili was taught to fight alongside her brother, but she also learnt archery; something her family thought was a good idea since it meant she might be further away from the fighting. Fili and Kili were raised by their mother and their Uncle Thorin; King of Erebor. Their father had been killed in the battle of Moria. 

The sons of Fundin; Dwalin and Balin were their tutors. Dwalin taught them to fight and Balin taught them how to rule a kingdom. The brothers were distantly related to the royal family, but they were classed as brothers to Thorin, which was enough for them to be Kili’s family too. It meant that they could get close enough to her to train her and teach her. 

With their training, Fili and Kili signed up to join the Company that was going to claim back Erebor. As Thorin’s heirs, they felt that the only way they could rule the kingdom would be if they had helped reclaim it.


	2. Intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be rewriting the journey to Erebor; in this story nothing changes, Kili is still the same Kili from before, just female. It’s only what happens afterwards that changes.

It had been a miracle that none of the Company died during what was quickly becoming known as the Battle of Five Armies. Not even Fili or Kili had managed to get through to Thorin in his gold lust, but when the fighting had started, he’d snapped out of it and fought with everyone else. 

Kili had thought at multiple times that she was going to die; not even Fili had been able to save her from a few serious injuries. Determined to save their uncle, Fili and Kili had been desperately protecting him while trying to stay alive. They’d almost died themselves; an orc was about to strike a killing blow when a cry had gone up from the Company and they charged to help them. Amazingly, the charge had been led by Ori; he’d seen them struggling and quickly led the others to help them. 

With the battle over and their injuries seen to, the Company slowly came to realize that they’d successfully reclaimed Erebor without anyone in their Company dying. Thorin was still confined to the Healers tent, but he was going to live to be King and he was the most injured. 

Overjoyed with their success, Bofur – the most enthusiastic of the Company – went around hugging everyone and laughing while Bombur handed out cups of ale. Forgetting himself, he even hugged Kili, quickly stiffening and flinching when he’d realized what he’d done, but Kili just laughed and hugged him back. 

The other Dwarves had gone quiet when they saw what he’d done; to touch a Dwarrowdam without her permission could be a death sentence and her Protector had been stood right next to her. However, after journeying with them and risking their lives together, Kili thought of the whole Company as her family and proved it by continuously touching them on the arm whenever she passed them. 

Joy returned once they knew no one was in trouble, the Company relaxed again and Bofur grinned at her happily, relieved his gesture of family hadn’t been refused. None of the Dwarves would try anything like it again; while now classed as family, they weren’t blood family or the family of her intended and therefore didn’t have the right to anything more than the occasional touch.

Once their celebration was over, they all went their separate ways to see where they could help out. Quietly, Kili asked Fili to go see how Thorin was doing; it was the first time in their lives that Kili had ever asked her Protector to leave her. Blushing, she reached up to touch her hair in a subtle gesture before explaining that she had something to do on her own. Understanding that his sister might have found an intended, Fili smiling and hugged her, making her promise to stay safe before he left. 

Anxiously, Kili went over to where Ori was writing the Battle into a book; he had been the official scribe for the journey. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, his smile diming slightly when he saw how nervous she looked. 

Blushing slightly, she asked him to accompany her. It was the first time Ori had ever seen her blush, but he nodded and followed her as she led the way into a small tent that was out of the way. Upon entering, Ori too started blushing when he realized there was no one else in the tent with them and Fili was nowhere in sight. 

Fiddling slightly with her armour, Kili looked him in the eye and asked him to braid her hair. Ori was floored by her question; he’d already felt proud that she trusted him enough to be alone with him without her Protector, but he’d never suspected that she’d choose him as her intended. 

Shaking, he nodded again and sat down behind her. His hands didn’t stop shaking until he’d braided the Ri family braid at the front of her hair. Kili favoured the old tradition of only an intended braiding her hair; which meant Ori was the first one to braid her hair in her whole life. 

Becoming more confident as he braided a betrothal braid down the middle of her hair, he quietly started asking if she was sure, wanting to make sure that she knew he wasn’t a fighter and wasn’t even distantly related to royalty while she was a princess of Erebor. 

By the time he’d nearly finished the third and final braid that was an adapted version of the family Ri braid (to tell everyone which brother was her intended), Kili had managed to put him at ease. They were both smiling and blushing when she returned the favour and braided her version of the same three braids into his hair. 

Once finished, they each had three extra braids in their hair – the only three in the case of Kili. The first one was the family braid which was on the left side of the face, it was a thin braid with a bead on the end; the bead told people which family their intended came from. The second braid was a thick one on the back of the head that went down the middle of their hair; it was a betrothal braid that would be switched for a marriage one after the wedding. The final braid was like the first one, but it was on the right side and told everyone who exactly the intended was. 

For Ori, the bead on his new family braid was one that showed his intended came from royalty and the braid hung down next to his own family bead that Dori had given him. Kili didn’t have any braids to claim who she was, but everyone knew anyway. Every Dwarf could recognize the Dwarrowdam’s and which family they belonged to simply by word of mouth because there weren’t a lot of them. Kili was even easier to recognize because she was royalty. 

Once finished, Kili led Ori to the Healer’s tent to meet her family. Even though he already knew them, it was a new meeting as her intended; afterwards he would introduce her to his family as was tradition. 

Thankfully, Thorin was awake when they got there and Fili gave them both a massive grin. As her Protector, Fili’s approval meant a lot because if he didn’t accept Ori then he’d never give them time alone. Thorin, too, approved; he said that it was a good match since Kili was an excellent warrior and Ori was strong in other ways. 

Unable to go himself, Thorin sent Fili to go with them when Kili went to see Ori’s family. It was tradition for the head of the Dwarrowdam’s family to be there to accept the intended’s family as their own. Instead, Fili would do it as Kili’s Protector and as Thorin’s heir. 

Ori managed to find his brothers while they were, for once, sitting together quietly. Nori was sharpening his daggers and Dori was sipping at some tea. They both looked up as they approached and did a sort of double take as they saw the braids in Kili’s hair. 

Both of them stood up when they got there, smiles beginning to twitch their lips upwards. Their smiles grew into full grins when Ori introduced Kili as his intended and Fili formally welcomed them into the family. Dori, as their head of family, also welcomed them into his family, proving it by hesitantly hugging Kili, looking delighted when she returned the hug. 

Nori reached out and tugged gently on her Ri family braid in a way that would become a habit for him in the coming years as a way to show his affection. Ori blushed under the attention, but he also looked incredibly proud as Kili turned to smile at him. 

They told the rest of the Company that night, shocking Bilbo who hadn’t even known Kili was a female. Nonetheless, they were all thrilled for the new couple and Bilbo promised to stick around longer than planned to be there for the wedding. 

They got a few looks from the other Dwarves that came to Erebor and Dain’s soldiers, but most of them meant well and they ignored those that didn’t. When Dis got to Erebor with the last of the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, she noticed the braids straight away and hugged both her daughter and new son. Dis and Dori could often be found talking to each other over tea and they were both a great help in planning the wedding. 

Regardless of his new status as a member of the royal family, Ori still became a scribe, one of the best. Nori, taking his new role as a big brother seriously, became as protective as Fili. However, his protectiveness was sneakier than Fili’s as he took over the role as Spy Master. Thorin was proud to see her wed and occasionally dropped hints about some new heirs that made the new couple blush. 

Personally, Kili wasn’t looking forward to the overprotectiveness of the Dwarves in her life when she did get pregnant. If it wasn’t bad enough having Fili and Nori assuring her safety, the others in the Company had also decided that if they were going to be her family, they would act as protective brothers. 

In the end, she was sure no one would ever be stupid enough to try anything with all the protective Dwarves that surrounded her. She often took the time to talk to Gloin's wife who understood her plight. Together, they occasionally managed to sneak away from their protectors to have some female time, much to the amusement of Ori and Gloin (who knew they could protect themselves) and the panic of everyone else.


End file.
